


The Talk

by BigReputation



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Couple, Fluff, Honeymoon, M/M, No Plot, talks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-22 20:42:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19999213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigReputation/pseuds/BigReputation
Summary: They are happy, but Atem just want to make sure that Yugi will always be happy.





	The Talk

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic. This has no plot but I just wanted to write it. Enjoy I guess.

“Pharaoh…” Yugi whispered hen he felt the pharaoh slightly nibbed his neck. He whimpered when he felt the king rubbed his cock teasingly against his entrance.

“ Fuck me… the way you did to those girls,”

“No,” the pharaoh shook his head, “ You’re not one of those girls,”

“ Seriously, aibou? This is what you gonna do on our honeymoon night?”

Yugi just hummed in response, too concentrated on his favorite cringey fanfiction he was reading. He felt his husband slid his arm around his waist, pulling him closer against him and nuzzled his pale neck that was currently covered with a few love bites.

“ Well, someone told me that he was too tired to continue. So—” Yugi yelped when, suddenly, his butt was spanked by the pharaoh.

Atem nibbled on his earlobe “ What? Don’t you want me to do what ‘he’ just did to you?” The pharaoh then moaned in appreciation when he felt his partner soft hand on his shaft. Those little hand was rubbing him so teasingly. Atem was about to tell Yugi to use his mouth instead when-

“ How can you be certain that it was you anyway?”

Atem then lifted his hand up to hold his partner’s hand which was holding the phone then scrolling through the website a bit and paused when his eyes caught the word, “ Because I’m pretty sure it said ‘“the pharaoh.’”

“ Okay fine,” Yugi blew his bang playfully before he continued, “ but how do you know that this fanfiction isn’t between you and Kaiba but me.”

Now Atem didn’t answer him.

Yugi who was about to continue to tease his pharaoh, turned his body on the other side to look at him, but it seems like he should stop what he was about to do. He didn’t know if he should laugh or sympathize Atem right now, judging by the look on face. He had seen his husband with this kind of facial expression before which is only when someone mention the fans’ fantasy relationship between him and Kaiba.

Atem was looking like he was about to cry or puke or anything but being happy, “ Yugi… just… don’t.”

“ Crap! You aren’t hard anymore,” Yugi suddenly remembered that he was holding Atem. “So, you weren’t kidding when you said that this is a boner killer, huh?”

Atem gave him a stone face which only fueled Yugi’s satisfaction.

“ Or I can make it the other way around,” Yugi grinned, “You know this one, right? Rivalship—” He didn’t get to finish his teasing when Atem suddenly put a finger on his lips. Yugi raised his head and looked at him. His husband was frowning, but then he looked away from him before he said:

“ Partner, I don’t want to ruin the air with this topic but… I don’t want to be the reason that weight you down from your happiness, Yugi.”

What?

Where did that come from?

Yugi is confused.

“ Other me,” Yugi whispered.

The pharaoh looked at him then. His eyes were sincere and they filled with the love that he has always harbored for him since the beginning.

Only him.

“ I want to tell you about that for sometime now. I… I don’t want you to feel like you owe me something. I chose to find my way back here because I wanted to come home… to you.” Atem said as he brushed his partner’s cheek with his thumb, “ but that doesn’t mean you owe me that or anything, partner. So, if one day, the things that we have between us don’t stay the same anymore… don’t hesitate to pursue what makes you happy, Yugi.”

Damn it. Why did Atem have to say this now.

Yugi wanted to cry.

He sniffled quietly, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. He swiped at his eyes but the tears came down any way and that’s when Atem noticed. The pharaoh pulled him close against his chest.

“ Aibou… please don’t cry.”

“ Please don’t say anything like that, Other me. You know that this will never change. Never.” Yugi said, his voice muffled. “ I love you so much, you know that.”

Atem kissed his head, “ I love you, too, Yugi.”

One of the many things that Yugi love about their relationship is that they both can tell each other about anything. He didn’t want Atem be worried. He knew Atem wanted him the best but... he is already Yugi’s the best. 

They were living in content silence until Yugi said, “ Were you jealous about the shipping thing? I noticed the fans weren’t really quiet about shipping me with Kaiba lately.” His fingers were toying with the hair on Atem’s chest.

“ Sort of,” Atem admitted easily.

Yugi bolted up right then and looked at his husband with wide eyes, “ but you were barely jealous! I mean, it’s not a bad thing that you are jealous but you never show me that you are jealous.”

Atem shrugged, “ I guess it’s not really in my character. And I don’t want to act like a possessive boyfriend.”

Yugi grabbed his left hand then, and laced their fingers together. The diamond ring on his partner’s delicate hand shined through the dim light. “ Did you forget that we’re married now?”

“ Right,” Atem chuckled.

“ Make it up to me by strolling through Paris with me all day then,”

“ Of course, my love.” Atem pecked his lips “ and you could make it up to me by waking me up tomorrow with your mouth, or rather your…” Atem trailed off suggestively.

He noticed the smouldering look Yugi is giving him then. Suddenly, his partner climbed up and straddled him, rubbing his ass against his cock. He breathed near his face, their lips almost brushed, “ How about now?”


End file.
